First Time
by LillyBell86
Summary: Well it is a work in-progress this is based off the manga after Tamaki's trip to the airport. This is what happens after they have both told each other their feeling rated M for chapters to come. Hope you like it and please let me know
1. Haruhi increasing frustration

It had been a month since Haruhi told Tamaki she loved him but nothing had changed between the two of them. Though they hadn't had much time together between school finals and Tamaki still learning what he could about the Suou group. Haruhi tapped her note book with the tip of her pencil; she placed the book down she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. Were they a couple now or did Tamaki not mean what he had said to her, did he love her or not the thought began to whip around her mind. She became frustrated wasn't telling Tamaki her feelings supposed to be the hard part so why was she finding it so hard now. She couldn't take it anymore these thoughts were driving her insane she decided to give up for the night and just go to bed.

Haruhi gowned as she opened her eyes to the early morning light her father had been home for some time and was a sleep in his bed roll. Haruhi went about her morning making herself something to eat she got herself dressed she figured she could go to the super market and pick up a few things, but walking to the market Haruhi wasn't quiet there her thought kept her from the task she was on she even almost walked right past the market. Haruhi couldn't stand this anymore she needed to go and talk to Tamaki she needed to know where they stood. Haruhi put everything that she had picked up back on to the shelves she got them from and went on her way to Tamaki's mansion.


	2. Tamaki's Dilemma

He wanted to ask Haruhi out on a date, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to ask her out on a date or what kind of date to take her on. He tried to act as if nothing had changed between them. He thought if he didn't make a big deal out of telling Haruhi his feelings it would buy him sometime to make a plan for the perfect date to show Haruhi just how much he loved her. He had tried to speaking to Kyoya about what he should do and all he managed to do was annoy Kyoya to the point that he had kicked him out of the Otori mansion. Tamaki stood in his bed room pacing back and forth what was he to do? He couldn't ask Kyoya for help or he would just get yelled at again and who would want to anger the shadow prince. Tamaki finally came up with a plan he pulled his cell phone from his pants and began to dial.

Honey Pick up his cell right away "Hello Tama chan."

"Hello Honey sempi I was wondering if made you could come over my house today there is something I want to talk to you about, well that's if you have the time." He wondered if Honey sempi was even available today he was in college now and must have a busy schedule.

"Will there be cake" the innocent voice replied.

"Yes….yes of course there will be cake Honey sempi as much as you like" desperate times called for desperate measures. If he had to buy Honey a bakery he would if he could get the help he needed.

"Ok I will be over in an hour Tama chan." Honey replied and it felt as if a wait had been lifted from Tamaki's chest.

As promised an hour later Honey sempi arrived at the Suou's mansion with Mori sempi following close behind, but what Tamaki didn't know is that Honey sempi would have the Hitachiin twins with him. He had expected that Mori Sempi would come along he was attached to Honey sempi by the hip at least metaphorically. Tamaki stopped for a moment and imagined what it would really look like if they were attached at the hip and the image scared him, but what he didn't expect was the twins showing up with the two sempi's. Of all the people Tamaki didn't want to know about this the twins were on the top of the list. Tamaki knew he would never hear the end of it from Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki sighed he didn't have much choice in the matter he needed help and if meant he had to be teased for the rest of his life by Hikaru and Kaoru he would just have to deal with it. He loved Haruhi too much to put their date off any longer. Tamaki's maid put down tea and cake for the group no one other than Honey seemed to care too much about the tea or cake. The group sat looking at Tamaki they were waiting for him to start talking.

Several minutes went by without a word being said and finally Tamaki spoke. "Honey sempi I wanted to talk to you about what I should do." He paused taking in a deep breath "You see I don't know what to do I don't know what kind of first date to take Haruhi on." He closed his eyes when saying the last part expecting the twins to start laughing.

It was when Honey sempi replied that he opened his eyes again partly in shock that no one was laughing. "Tama chan I can't really tell you what to do but I think if you plan a date and think what would make Haruhi happy then that's all you can do." Honey said taking a big bite of cake.

"Yeah Milord I think Haruhi would be happy with just about anything" Said Hikaru looking intently at his tea cup. "Plus as long as there is some kind of food I'm sure she will be happy" Hikaru still hadn't completely gotten over the fact that Haruhi had chosen Tamaki over him but he wasn't going to jeopardize Tamaki's plans because it would only hurt Haruhi in the end.

Hearing what Hikaru had to say helped Tamaki feel more confident he wouldn't have guessed hearing those words come from Hikaru would help him so much maybe it was because Hikaru loved Haruhi as well. Whatever the case he knew that everything was on his shoulders now and he would just have to man up and ask Haruhi out on their first date.

…..

Thought it was going to get dirty well you never know what the future will hold.

Please review the story if you like it it will help me to know if I should keep writing or move on to a new project.

Oh and also I do take request message me if you have any pairings you would like to see in the future.


	3. When The Two Come Together

Haruhi hadn't made great time getting to the Suou mansion she had to stop several times to just catch her breath. Haruhi heard a car engine coming she didn't know why but she panicked and ducked behind a tree. She peered out and saw that it was Honey sempi, Mori sempi, Hikaru, and Kaoru leaving in a car together. _What were they doing here_ she wondered _and better yet why I am I hiding._ She let out a frustrated grown this whole situation was making her act crazy. _Well I'm here now might as well try and talk to Tamaki_ she thought with renewed determination. Haruhi walked up to the large iron gates that guarded the mansion there was metal pole that came out of the ground next to the gate and on the pole was a small intercom. She pressed the button and waited for someone to respond. "Yes ma'am how may I help you?"

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka I was wondering if I could speak to Tamaki?"

"Oh Miss Fujioka" replied a happy family voice on the other side of the intercom as the gate opened. "Come right in Miss Fujioka." Haruhi walked to the door and was meet by the woman whose voice she heard over the intercom. "Hello Miss Fujioka it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you in person" the young maid as she grabbed Haruhi and hugged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too umm could you let me go now" Haruhi was gasping for air the beautiful maid let her go blushing.

"I will take you to Master Tamaki now he will be so surprised to see you." Haruhi couldn't help but smile at this bubbly maid she was so happy that it was infectious. Haruhi almost forgot why she had come in the first place, and they stopped in front of two white doors. The maid knocked on the door "Master Tamaki you have a visitor my we come in." the maid was going out of her way to keep Haruhi being there a secret.

"Oh please come in" Tamaki replied Haruhi's heart started to beat faster and faster. The maid opened the door and pushed Haruhi in. Tamaki was standing looking out his window Haruhi couldn't help but notice how angelic he looked while standing there. Haruhi noticed that he was staring at something but she couldn't quite make out what it was, well that was until her cell phone rang in her purse causing both her and Tamaki to jump out of their skin.

Tamaki turned his body to the sound he saw his Haruhi standing there wearing a simple white dress with a pink flower in her hair. He could feel his heart beating in his head she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Haruhi smiled feeling very nervous "you were calling me?"

"Oh Haruhi umm yeah I wanted to talk to you" he paused taking care on what words he chose. "Well I wanted to talk to you about us and how much I love you." The words came out barely audible he couldn't help it but blush, Haruhi walked closer trying to hear what he was saying.

She was right next to him when she asked him "what did you say?" she was looking deep into his eyes Tamaki tried turning away but Haruhi refused to let him turn away. She repeated her question "what did you just say Tamaki?" She was sick of playing games and she needed answers.

Tamaki's face was still beet red when he repeated the words "I love you Haruhi." Haruhi couldn't think of the words to say she couldn't think of any words. So she did the one thing her heart was telling her too, she reached up and kissed Tamaki's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle like any first kiss should be. Haruhi pulled away she now had the same blush Tamaki had painted across her face now. Haruhi could feel her heart beating fast again she felt her body getting warm like she swallowed the sun. She didn't know what was taking over her but she didn't want to fight it, she pushed Tamaki down on his bed she climbed on top of Tamaki looking down at him she was completely taken over by her desire. "Haruhi what are you doing." His voice came out horse soaked in his own desire he was fighting it with everything he had he didn't know if he could hold out much longer and if he even wanted to.

"I'm sorry Tamaki I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you." She looked away and removed herself form Tamaki's body; she felt so much shame _why had she lost control of herself like that_ she wondered.

"No Haruhi I want you more than anything, but I don't want to have sex or fuck as others might say, I want to make love to you and I want to go thru the proper steps" He paused taking in a deep breath trying to steady himself. "I want to take you out on a date this Saturday like normal couples do." He turned Haruhi's face to look at her and place a kiss on her lips. He hated seeing the pain in her eyes why did she look so pained he wondered. He didn't want to see her like this.

….

I'm such a tease and no this is not the end of Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship growth, and I will try to get a new chapter in as soon as I can. I would also like to thank DarkTracy for her kind words of encouragement this chapter is for you hope you like it. As always please review it if you like it and even if you don't I can't change anything if I don't know what to change. Love you all LillyBell.


	4. Ecstasy

**Authors warning**

_**This entry contains mature content which includes language sexual themes and even philashio you have been warned reading past this is your choice**_

Haruhi sat there feeling shocked that Tamaki had turned her away, in essence he had turned her down. Isn't sex what all men really want and was she wrong that she wanted it so badly; she wanted to feel his lips on hers to have him caress her body why was that so wrong? Haruhi felt tears flooding her eyes but the emotion she felt began to confuse her she angry but the tears were filling her eyes still.

Tamaki saw the tears that began to line his Haruhi's eyes he felt as if his heart had been shattered he couldn't stand to see the tears in her eyes_. I am responsible_ he thought to himself _I can't bear to see her cry, how can I make it alright how can I make her smile for me again? _He reached out to touch Haruhi's cheek, but to his surprise she stopped him pushing his hand away from her the movement was gentle. Tamaki looked at her dumbfounded "I hate seeing you cry Haruhi how can I make you feel better?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki her eyes intent "You do relies we aren't like normal couples, and we have been on dates we went Kyoya water park. Yeah the others have been with us but isn't the purpose of a date to get to know each other?" her voice was calm she was talking like she was already a lawyer. Tamaki couldn't help but admire her for it; he sat there trying to figure out what to say to her. Trying to find some flaw in her logic, but he couldn't everything she said was right they knew everything about each other. And everything about their relationship was unordinary everything about the two of them was, so why did their relationship need to be like everyone's. "Earth to Tamaki did you hear anything I just said?" He looked at her and seeing the woman he loved with all his heart it helped him finally come to a decision.

"Your right" he said calmly "we aren't like other couples" When he touched her cheek this time she didn't push him away. Tamaki leaned down and kissed her full lips, he pulled away from her again and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want Haruhi I don't want to make you feel like you have to do this if you are not ready."

"I kissed you first didn't I" Tamaki couldn't help but smile at her statement.

"Yes yes you did my beautiful Haruhi" He leaned in to kiss her again this time he took his time feeling her lips. Without having to ask Haruhi opened her mouth so Tamaki could have the access her wanted. His tongue explored Haruhi's mouth he was in heaven he never wanted this moment to stop, but they had to break there kiss for the much needed air.

Tamaki looked into Haruhi's eyes there were no sign of the tears that had been there they had been replaced with desire and need. Tamaki lifted her small body up and laid her gently down in the center of the bed. He leaned so he could look at her; he kissed her again their lounges danced together tasting each other a small moan escaped Haruhi's mouth. Tamaki pulled away looking down at her with a Cheshire smile on his face. Her breathing was labored Tamaki watched her face closely as he reached his hand down to the bottom of the white fabric covering Haruhi's body. She nodded to let him know she want him to she arched her hips upwards to make it easier for Tamaki to remove her dress.

Tamaki had completely removed Haruhi's dress she laid on the bed in her bra and panties they were white with little pink flowers. He wanted to rip them from her body so he could kiss the flesh that was hidden underneath the protection of the white cloth, but he wanted to savor this moment just as much as he wanted to rip her clothing from her body. He kissed Haruhi and the both of them began their tongues dancing all over again. Then Tamaki felt something he didn't expect Haruhi began unbuttoning his shirt it was his turn now to remove his clothing. He smiled sitting up on the bed he slowly removed what was left of his shirt; he noticed Haruhi was watching him closely she was biting her lip Tamaki could see that she was fighting the urge to reach out and pull the rest of his clothing off. He couldn't help but be happy by this realization Haruhi wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He reached down and undid his pants kicking them off his body and then off of the bed itself. Haruhi reached over and caressed him feeling the swollen length of him he moaned at the touch of her smooth skin. Haruhi's fingers trailed on his shaft and she looked at him locking her gaze with his as she began to stroke his penis she leaned in not stopping the motion she had begun this kiss was soft but there was more to it than just the gentle feel of her kiss there was a promise in it a promise that there was more to come. Haruhi moved away from his mouth placing kisses on his neck then moving to his collar bone, but when she reached his chest she stayed there she place a small kiss on Tamaki's nipple and then she began to suck on it. "Haruhi" he moaned in a raspy voice. Tamaki could feel her smile against his bare skin she gave his one last kiss on his chest before moving lower. Haruhi placed a kiss on the very tip of his man hood still moving her hand up and down, but instead of quickening her pace she slowed. She opened her mouth Tamaki tried to stop Haruhi but he truthfully he didn't want her to stop. She lowered her mouth around him she took in as much as she could handle she began to suck on him and it caused Tamaki to moan, Haruhi moved her head up and down taking care that her teeth never touched his delicate skin. Haruhi decided to take it a step further she moved her hand and began to play with his testicles rolling them softly in her hand this action caused Tamaki's whole body to shudder with pleasure. Haruhi could feel Tamaki's muscles began to tense she knew he was close to his climax, she did not want to find out what cum tasted like so she removed her mouth and started to use her hand again she did not go slow like she had before and her salvia was working like a very good lubricant so she held nothing back. Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face he had long since closed his eyes she started to stroke him and quickened her pace rapidly watching her with her every stroke and then it happened it was so quick yet in some ways so very violent, Tamaki's body convulsed and white liquid exploded out of his tip like a small volcano. Haruhi noticed there was a tissue box on the bed side table she took some and wiped up the mess as quickly as it had came out. Tamaki looked at her almost like he could cry

Haruhi cocked her hide to the side "what's wrong" she asked innocently watching him closely.

"I should have been the one to bring you pleasure….. I should have stopped you, but I was being selfish I didn't." He looked like a puppy that had been kicked Haruhi reached out and touched his face.

"I am happy that you feel that way but I wanted to do it you didn't force me and it did bring me pleasure to see you so happy and knowing I was what brought you to that place of ecstasy. " she smiled at him to reassure him that this was the way she wanted it to be. "Plus I am hoping you can make it up to me next time" she smiled ruefully.

My notes to my readers

I have read many fan fics were Haruhi was just swept up by whatever male character so I wanted to change things up and put Haruhi in control I would appreciate any feedback and sorry it took so long to update things have gotten crazy in my life


End file.
